


Socks on Door Handles

by silvertonguedhunter



Series: May We Meet Again [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, College, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Semi- Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Students, Walking In On Someone, artist!Clarke, history nerd!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedhunter/pseuds/silvertonguedhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have assumed that her friends would understand what a sock on the door handle meant by this point in time. But then again, her friends weren't always the brightest and she was tired of being sexiled every other night.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The tales of 2 AM Netflix parties and college adventures through the eyes of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teases and Teeth Marks

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? - "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran_

 

Clarke never really believed in something called love. She knew what it was, and she knew that her parents had something along the lines of it, but _love_ wasn't particularly in her vocabulary. But the world seemingly hated her, so this whole "no love" thing was going to bite her in the ass later on. She wasn't actually aware of when she first fell in love. It wasn't like what she read in books or saw in movies. She wasn't in some kind of life threatening situation and the words were forced from her throat as she watched her love die. She didn't just wake up and say "I love you," two months into the relationship. It was slow. It was peaceful. It was filled with arguments at 11 at night when her roommate would sexile her in favor of her boyfriend. It would show itself when they argued about the coffee pot at 7 am, or the way she would moan when she bit into french fries just to piss him off. Love was complex, a foreign thing. But the universe wanted to prove her wrong. She found love in a place she was never looking, but she never actually attempted to stop it from occurring.

* * *

 

Bellamy wasn't expecting anyone to show up at his doorstep at 1 am, but his friends all sucked and did stuff like this all the time, so he shouldn't even really be surprised that someone was here. He was exhausted, the paper he was supposed to have written a week ago was due in 7 hours and he was only into the first page of revisions. He didn't have time for people, more like his annoying friends, to be banging on his door because they managed to do something stupid for the night. He wanted to finish the paper, sleep for at least an hour before he drags his ass out of bed, and hand in the bloody thing. He didn't have time for his friends to be doing stuff like this. He wanted his _bed._ Sighing, and pinching the bridge of his nose in the process, he drags his feet on the ground to open the bloody thing. He opens it forcefully, ready to yell at the whoever was there when his eyes landed on the last person he expected to be here: Clarke Griffin.

"What are you doing here? Finally decided that you couldn't get enough of me?" He could feel his lips curving up into a smirk. 

"I decided that the _rational_ decision to your sister's boyfriend stealing my bed was to come steal yours. I'm tired, Raven is heaven knows where for the night, and I am not sleeping on Monty and Jasper's floor. I can't even imagine what kind of fungus is growing in their closet. Let me in."

 She stares at him for a moment, before she pushes herself into his dorm, and kicking the door closed behind her. She drops her books down onto his bed with a thump and proceeds to flop her body on top of the pile. He watches her as she rolls herself into the blankets, disappearing underneath the black comforter. His eyes narrow for a moment, glaring at the bundled up blonde. He was jealous, he was supposed to be in bed right now.

"No, please. Go ahead and make yourself at home. It's not like I was busy or anything."

She can feel his eyes boring into the back of her head but she doesn't care because she's overwhelmed with school work as it is and it doesn't help that her best friend seemed to pick just the worst night to sexile her to the hallway. So she does what anyone would do in her situation - curl into a ball, kick her books onto the floor, and sleep. She can hear him let out a sigh and shuffling across the floor. He presses his lips to her forehead before pulling away and returning to his desk.

She hears him say "goodnight Princess. I love you."

He hears a muffled response of "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in a tangle of limbs and blonde hair in his mouth. His alarm clock is blaring from the dresser and as much as he would hate to get up, he knows that he has to. After working on his paper for another hour that morning, Bellamy decided to call a quits and just hand it in unedited and all. He didn't care anymore. There was a hot blonde in his bed, and he was tired. He didn't care about the actual biological reason as to why the Black Plague managed to take out a third of Europe, he just wanted sleep. He wedged himself between Clarke and the wall, gripping onto the blankets as he fought to get underneath them. She managed to somehow cocoon herself into the comforter, the sight of her blonde locks being the only thing sticking out of it. It wasn't until Clarke herself unrolled from the blankets that Bellamy managed to sneak under in order to cuddle with his girlfriend. Now here he was 5 hours later, alarm clock blaring, and a grumbling blonde telling him to shut it off. What a lucky man he was.

"Bellamy, turn it off. It's too damn early for that right now." Her face is pressed into his chest so he can feel the vibrations from her mouth. He sighs - he's noticed that he's been doing that a lot lately since he started dating this girl - and reaches over the girl's body to shut it off. The noise stops abruptly and the quiet fills in its place.

"I have to get up for class, Clarke. Whether you get up with me is your choice but you have to at least unwrap your arms from my waist." She whines - actually whines like a child, something she's been doing since she's dated the boy - and hears him chuckle in response. Her eyes open painfully and meet with brown ones instantly.

A smile plays across her lips and she decides within those few seconds that she does not care if he has class in 45 minutes. She wants to have _fun_. So she drags her fingers away from his waist, dancing them across his bare chest as they swirl around his naval. She traces the faint muscles of his stomach lightly. Her fingers dancing across the lines as she takes the time to memorizing his body once more. He was exquisite, a Greek god in a mortal body. He was staring at her with such a passion, his eyes drinking her in as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck. He could hear his breath hitch in his throat as she peppered kisses along his jaw line. Her leg brushed against his hip before she swung herself on top of him, her ass resting gently on top of cock.

His hands grip her hips possessively, the heat from his body burning into her skin. His breath gets caught in his throat as he feels her lips press softly against his stomach. He all but stops breathing when her teeth nip at the soft flesh at his naval and fuck, he knows she's going to be leaving a hickey there, because Clarke likes to mark her territory. He knows that this shouldn't be happening, that any of this shouldn't be happening because she's fucking Clarke Griffin, and her mother is some world renounced doctor that'll chew him alive if they ever met. He knows that he shouldn't love this girl because she's going to be a doctor just like her mother and he knows that he'll only hold her back, because she deserves the world. Maybe it's because of their current situation, or maybe it's because this girl burned herself into his life, but Bellamy doesn't care because he's a God damn fucking addict and she's his drug. She chose him, she wanted to be with him every day, whether or not any of their friends actually know about them. She chose him, she loved him, and Bellamy was addicted to _her_. It was the best fucking drug around, and it was only for him. 

She pulls away from his stomach to admire her handy work. A hickey is forming around his naval and she can't help but feel proud at what she did. She knows that this is wrong and so fucked up in so many ways, but she doesn't _care_  anymore. She loves him, and he loves her, and why should she care what anyone else thinks? It's wrong to want him, she knows that, but how can she care when he buckles underneath her touch? She knows that she shouldn't be dating her best friend's brother because that's some sort of unspoken girl code, but it's her life, and he wanted to be with her. Only her. She stopped caring about her mother's control over her life and she stopped caring about the endless apologies from Finn about breaking her heart. She stopped caring that Bellamy Blake is trouble in every way possible but she knows that inside, he's just as broken and scared as she is. But she also knows that when he loves, he loves with his entire heart and soul, and she knows that he'd rather die then allow his sister to be harmed. But what Clarke knows best is that every time Bellamy touches her, she sees stars in the sky and every time he presses a kiss into her skin, she'll swear that God is real in those moments. She knows it's fucking wrong but she doesn't care because she was a goner the second he said hello.

The alarm clock blares again 15 minutes later and neither of them can bring themselves to untangle from the other.

Their kisses become more passionate, a deep hunger pressing in their stomach as it clenches for more. It needs more contact, more gasps for air as their hands roam each other as if it was their first time. Bellamy all but rips her tank top off of her body before returning to her neck, and she knows she's done for because he sucks in  _that_ spot, and she's melting in his arms. She grinds against him, and he knows what she wants. Tearing his gaze away from her for a moment, he looks at the alarm clock to make sure they have enough time to even do something like that. The alarm clock stares back at them, reading 7:23 am, and Bellamy thinks "fuck it" enough to continue kissing Clarke's neck. She breaks away long enough to pull down her panties because, fuck she needs him more than anything right now, and they have time. They have all the time in the world.

She blindly reaches for a condom in his dresser, her fingers coming across the smooth wrapper, and she breaks away from their kiss long enough to hold it up in front of her. She can see the gleaming in his eyes as she puts it on him, and he flips them over easily enough so that her ass is in the air, and suddenly he's inside of her. He shutters slightly, never actually getting used to the feeling of being inside of her, but he starts to move because he does, technically, have to hand in the paper in 27 minutes. He moves fast, and her mews come out louder as he starts going harder, and suddenly she's screaming out because he found it just in time. He comes a minute later, his thrusts turning shallow, and they just bask in each other for a moment.

She giggles, wrapping her arms around him as she places her cheek against his chest. He peels off the condom, throwing it in the trash can next to him, before wrapping his own arms around the girl next to him. He breathes her in, her scent, her beauty, and God, he cannot help but love her. She's perfection, everything he wants in this world, and she's his. 

Neither of them notice the time, as they just laid there in each other.

 

* * *

 

He hands in his paper with dead eyes and an extra large coffee in his hands. He was 20 minutes late to class, but the teacher likes him well enough to dismiss it for the day. Bellamy smiles, shaking his head in as a thanks, and somehow, manages not to fall asleep for the rest of the class. The day passes in a blur of lectures and colors, and he's grateful that he doesn't have to deal with being a TA for the day, because he doesn't actually know if he'd be able to handle it. He's starving, finals are coming up, and he just wanted to catch up on the sleep he's been missing out on since he started college. But, he already agreed to meet his friends in the dining hall for dinner, so he had to put off sleep for just a few more hours. Monty and Jasper are already squeezed together in the corner booth that they claimed their own freshmen year, discussing the lecture they attended on quantum physics, and he already knew that he wasn't going to be able to stay away for much longer. As much as he loved the wonder twins, he didn't grasp the entirety of their actual majors. He was sure that Monty was a robotics major, and Jasper was apart of the STEM program somehow, but they seemed to take irrelevant classes every semester, so Bellamy eventually gave up on actually knowing what they were doing. He did know that his best friend, Miller, had the biggest crush on Monty, but refused to actually admit it.

Bellamy slides into the booth, grabbing their fries and shoving them into his mouth as they protested. Raven slides in next to him, making a pass for their fries as well before they shoot an angry glare at the two of them. Raven was duel major in chemical and electrical engineering, and while she loved Monty and Jasper, they knew not to interfere in Raven stealing their fries. She has probably already figured out 50 different ways to dispose of their bodies without ever being recovered, so they knew to just give up when they say her reaching for their beloved fries. Conversations began to fill the dining hall, echoing off of the walls as the last of their group walk in. Bellamy can hear Octavia's laugh as she drags Lincoln behind her, placing a swift kiss against her boyfriend's cheek. Lincoln was a nice guy, studying fine arts at the college to pursue a career as a graphic designer. While he wasn't very forthcoming about what his intentions exactly were with his baby sister, Bellamy never questioned it based on their sheer fact that Lincoln was terrifying, appearance wise. He knew the man had a heart of gold, but that doesn't mean that he wanted to risk getting into an actual fight with Lincoln at any point in the future. 

Clarke joins them last, dropping her textbooks onto the table, and shoving Octavia in order to get into the booth. She groans at how much noise surrounds her and she attempts - and fails - at drowning it off by folding her head into her arms. She knows that she shouldn't be doing this because she has to hand in her weekly portfolio to her teacher by Friday and she has nothing done. But she doesn't mind. She knows that it'll get done no matter what, even if that means staying up til 4 am to draw them on a five cup of coffee binge mixed with a five hour energy shot.

The smell of greasy food hit her senses instantly, forcing her head to lift up from the comfort of her arms. French fries are sitting in front of her along with a bottle of water, and the smell is just so tempting that she smacks Octavia's hand away. She moans - actually moans - when she tastes the salt and grease on her tongue. Her friends are staring at her as she eats another and they're looking at her like she's gone insane but damn she shouldn't have gone an entire day without eating. So she shoved another into her mouth after that as they stare and she knows just what kind of reaction this is giving Bellamy. Clarke opens her eyes long enough to find him staring at her and she smirks before putting another in her mouth to get the same reaction as before.

He knows that she's doing it on purpose and that they are both too damn tired to care that anyone else is around. They promised to keep it a secret because they weren't exactly sure what their relationship was going to be in the beginning. They were friends, but they had hooked up before that, and they didn't want things to get complicated. They both had a rough dating history, with Finn cheating on her and Lexa never seeing eye to eye, Clarke didn't want a relationship. But she wanted to be with Bellamy, and he said yes because he wasn't about just push the best thing in his life, aside from his sister, away. They stole kisses when no one was looking, and made vows of love, because they were in love. She loves him, and he loves her, and the world was just right. Whether or not they were officially dating was just a formality. They were happy. It was their secret; their forbidden actions at 3 am while the rest of the world slept. Something about sneaking around and slight touches on the knees drove her insane, and it was merely his obligation to do so. He almost groaned himself when he felt her foot run up and down his calf. His eyes pierced hers as she continued the motion and he was about to reach down to grab the foot before Octavia cut in.

"So Clarke, where did you sleep last night? I've always wanted to know where you disappear to." Octavia managed to sneak a fry past Clarke's watching eyes. She could feel the smirk forming as she answered.

"Oh nowhere special, O. No where special."

* * *

 

"You are a God damn tease, Clarke Griffin." His teeth nipped at the curve of her neck, her breath getting caught in the hitch of her throat. His lips burned into her flesh, her fingers curling into the sheets as his mouth trailed down her body. 

"I learned from the best, Bellamy Blake." She knew her voice was uneven and betraying her, but she swears she's dying every time they do this because it's utter bliss. She squirms away from his touches and laughs as he whines because of it. Her laughter rings throughout the room and he cuts it off with his lips so no one would hear. Neither of them really knows when hate turned into love but neither of them would change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through and revising all of the chapters, because I've changed a lot in the past few years. But I'm back to writing, and I'm hoping to update soon. So in the mean time, have some better developed Bellarke


	2. Becoming an Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my lovely friend: accidentally bumping into each other in a club.
> 
> Yeah, I took it a bit far with this one, but Lil. You demanded it!
> 
> This is set before the first chapter obviously for reasons and you can see that the rating has now changed for reasons.

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine - "Nicotine" by Panic! At The Disco_

 

Her vision was blurry around the edges, and she was sweaty. Like really sweaty to the point where she even stripped off her tights because it was too God damn hot in this club.  She pressed her body against the guy in front of her, swaying herself so they were dancing with one another closely. His hands were radiating heat throughout her back, and even though she was dying from being too hot, it just felt so fucking good. Clarke's brain registered Raven's laughter in the background somewhere, probably off with some guy trying to forget about Finn.

  
Finn. He was the reason they were here tonight. He was the reason Clarke wanted to get shit faced drunk because he broke her heart and his apologies were shit anyway. She wanted to forget; better yet she needed to forget what he felt like. So she pressed herself against some guy in a club because fuck, if she was going to forget him, she needed someone to clear her mind.  
  
Her hands dragged up and down the man's chest, fisting the material into a ball in her hands. They found his neck quickly, yanking it down so his lips pressed against hers. Her teeth nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging it slightly. In response, his tongue pushed itself against her teeth, forcing her mouth open so his tongue could enter. Breaking away for a minute, Clarke took a sharp breath as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. Even with the pounding music, she could hear -and feel especially- his mouth sucking on her skin possessively. Her nails scraped across his neck and he lifted his head up enough to let out a soft hiss.  
  
"Bathroom." Her voice came out in pants and she could barely even recognize her own voice by the way she sounded.  
  
His body was pressed against hers the entire way towards the back of the club, his lips on her neck sucking away. His teeth bit into the flesh of the girl's neck, nibbling softly. A soft moan escaped her lips and fuck, Bellamy knew he was done for. He knew the second he spotted the blonde beauty at the bar that he was going to end up in some sort of trouble. Her dress stuck to her as if it was another skin, her hair tumbling down her back as she tilted her head back for a shot, and fuck the red lipstick she was wearing was driving him insane. So when he saw her get onto the dance floor with a brunette, he knew that he had to dance with her.  
  
He didn't expect to be hiking her legs up onto the counter, and pushing her dress up her legs. His fingers rubbed circles into her thighs,  brushing against her panties slightly. His brain registered that her breath hitched in her throat when he did that so he repeated the motion, brushing her skin softly. Her head tilted back in response, leaning against the mirror. Bellamy watched as the girl's lips parted when he sucked on her neck, and fuck he was more turned on by each second as he looked at the girl. Her hair was messed up even more than before and the sweat glistened off of her skin in greater densities. It was driving him insane.  
  
Clarke opened up her eyes slowly, the bathroom light blinding her as the man slowly tortured her with his hands caressing her skin so softly. His brown eyes were focusing on her so intensely, and she could swear that no matter how hard you tried, you would be unable to count all of the freckles on his nose. His lips were swollen from her attacking them and she knew that her neck was probably covered in hickeys at this point. But it felt fucking fantastic. He rubbed her panties softly, a moan escaping her lips. She felt them slide down her legs and Clarke automatically went for his button and zipper.  
  
Her legs wrapped around his waist, dragging him closer so that he hovered before her core. Her hand reached for her bag blindly, rummaging through it before producing a condom. After fumbling for a minute, he managed to place it on. Her teeth clenched when he entered into her, a hiss escaping her lips when he moved slightly. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, pulling his lips towards hers as he started to shift. He thrusted into her slowly at first, building up speed until Clarke would swear that she could see stars each time his cock pushed even further into her. Her nails embedded themselves into his back, running up and down as he thrusted harder each time.  
  
Bellamy was in Heaven. That's the best way he could explain it. The girl's moans were intoxicating and her scratching was turning him on even more. He lifted the girl off of the counter easily, pressing her against the wall as she released noises each time he hit her spot. He could feel her walls clenching tightly, so he began to speed up in order to force her release. He felt her nails clench into his back even tighter as she came, her voice ringing out. He watched her tilt her head back, her eyes shifting close as he thrusted a few more times until he released himself.  
  
Clarke felt amazing. She didn't care that she was even hotter than before or that she didn't even know this guy's name. But dear lord, she was in Heaven. He slowly pulled out of her, and her eyes peeled open as he placed her back down on the ground. She knew her lipstick was smeared every which way and that Raven would defiantly have questions about where she disappeared to, but Clarke felt utterly great for once. She bent down, picking up her panties from the ground, and slipping them back up her legs. The man was slowly redressing as well, a smirk on his face while he watched her. A smile of her own was playing on her lips and a small laugh escaped through.  
  
"Thanks for that."  
  
"Anytime, Princess."  
  
With those words, he was out the door and Clarke was left alone in a club bathroom.  


* * *

  
  
Her head hurt. A lot. The sun was way too bright and she was pretty sure that she didn't even change out of her heels from last night. What woke her up wasn't the sun however, it was Octavia bursting into their dorm room, glaring at Clarke's mangled appearance. She heard O sigh and then shuffling before she felt a body land on top of hers. Clarke cried out at the new weight, shifting so Octavia fell onto the mattress with an umph.  
  
"Octavia, go away. It's Sunday. Sunday means sleeping and hangovers. Go away." She muffled into her pillow, crying when O pulled it away from her.  
  
"Get up missy! Bellamy is coming over today, remember? I told you this a week ago! He's transferring to our school to finish up in grad school. We're all supposed to go out for coffee so he can see the town. Now get up!" Octavia hit Clarke with the pillow, enticing a moan from the girl. She rolled over, glaring at Octavia as she smiled so innocently. She knew that Octavia's brother was coming to the college, but she simply forgot that it was this weekend that was his official move in date. Which means she had to place nice with the boy. How exciting.  
  
"Fine, I'm up. I'm up. You owe me for agreeing to this, though. One day I will call on you for a favor, and you will not argue against it. Now shoo while I get into something presentable."  
  
The smaller girl rolled off of the bed, squealing slightly as she darted out of the room. Clarke pushed herself off of her stomach, kicking off her blankets unfortunately. She sighed, landing her feet softly onto the cold floor. She squeaked at the cold, darting towards her closet at the foot of her bed for her slippers. Clarke surveyed herself in the mirror, noting that at some point before falling asleep, she changed out of her dress and into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The hood of the sweatshirt hid the hickeys on her lower neck, her cheeks flaring up as she remembered last night. But she didn't have time for that. She had to get dressed, and go meet Octavia and her brother for coffee so she could help him move into her school. How exciting for her.  
  
In a matter of 15 minutes, she was dressed and presentable, and running out of the door.  


* * *

  
  
The first thing Bellamy noticed about the coffee shop was the blonde hair goddess from last night entering through the door. She was even more beautiful then last night dressed in only jeans and sweatshirt with her hair in a bun. He didn't expect for Octavia to call the girl over and hug her when she got close enough.  
  
"Bellamy, this is Clarke. Clarke, this is my brother, Bellamy." Octavia's smile was wide and bright, and he could feel a smirk appearing when he noticed the blonde princess' face grow bright red at the realization. He fucked his sister's best friend in a club bathroom and now he was going to have to see her more often then he expected. Her eyes glared at him and he smirked even more.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Princess."  
  
Oh this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is my first time ever writing something like that and I don't know, it's been a weird adventure. Anyway! I'm open for prompts if you wanna drop me a line on here or on tumblr. My username on tumblr is the same as my username on here. I hope you guys have enjoyed this little chapter and don't be afraid to talk to me or ask for certain things! Until next time!


	3. Keeping Secrets and Other Fun News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A student who is a transfer and discovers a huge secret about one of the TA’s when they go ask for help.
> 
> Nathan Miller never expected transferring to a different college would be this much fun of an experience. Especially when it came to seeing more of Bellamy Blake's naked ass more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the best time writing this for my friend on the bus and throughout the day, but it sorta fell flat towards the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget that you can send me a prompt on my tumblr if you want! 
> 
> Woo hoo! Two new chapters in two days! I think it's a record.

_I’ll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don’t tell anyone or you’ll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret – “Dirty Little Secret” By the All-American Rejects_

Miller knew absolutely two things about his new college and the people who attend it. The first thing was that his new Medieval History TA was a really awesome guy. The second thing was that his new Medieval History TA was fucking a blonde hair beauty named Clarke. How he found that out was in an interesting sort of way that involved mixing up different lecture halls with one another and accidentally seeing more of Bellamy’s bare ass than expected. The sight of just that would be forever etched into his mind, and even though he and Bellamy were now friends, he didn't want to repeat that.

* * *

 

It was during the first week of the second semester of school, and somehow Miller managed to get completely and utterly turned around. The map in his hands was useless, learning this only after another student informed him that the nap was out dated since they added in new buildings. This left him late for Criminal Studies somewhere else on campus, and after he managed to enter into the correct building, –finally, his feet were getting tired – he slipped into the wrong classroom –again.

That’s where he found them tangled into one another on a desk – the teacher’s desk to be precise and Miller though that it’s defiantly not school policy to allow this – but he merely stuttered as the girl –later officially named Clarke – screamed out in surprise. After all but running out of the empty lecture hall, he found himself alone in the empty hallway and late for class. Just great. He had no way of getting to the class now, and the only way of actually knowing where he was going was by asking the strangers on the desk. As he stood there debating whether or not he should knock on the door, the man and women slipped out of the room. The girl cleared her throat, drawing Miller away from his thoughts. He noticed that her face was bright red, obviously embarrassed by being caught, while the man just stood there with a smirk on his face. Miller couldn't decide if he hated the man or had a small appreciation towards him.

“Uh, um sorry for that. I didn't know that someone was going to be in there, and now I’m kinda lost. Could either of you help me?” He cleared his throat as well, scratching the back of his head as he looked back and forth between the two. He noticed that the girl glared at the boy before smiling back at Miller.

“Mr. Asshole over here will be happy to show you were Criminal Studies lecture hall is on his way to Medieval History which he’s now going to be late for. My name is Clarke by the way; I hope you can keep our little secret.” She waved towards him before turning back to the man, smacking his arm and shoving him towards Miller.

“Your, um, girlfriend seems nice.” He faced the man, coughing slightly before holding out his hand. “My name’s Nathan Miller, by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I guess that we’ll be seeing each other since I’m supposed to have Medieval History next anyway.” He held out his hand, using the other to shift his beanie down further.

“The name’s Bellamy and she’s not my girlfriend. Come on, I’ll show you the way to Criminal Studies so you know the room, and then take you over to Medieval History. I’m your TA.” Bellamy took off down the hall, waving his hand behind him so Miller knew to follow along.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Miller to soon be integrated into their little group of friends. However, Miller soon discovered that no one else was aware of Bellamy and Clarke’s relationship of sorts. Every time he was invited to sit with them, no one noticed the little glances or small touches they would place on each other. It happened more often than he would have thought, especially when Clarke miscalculated where exactly Bellamy’s leg was, and managed to nick him in the shin instead. But Octavia didn't notice because she was usually too busy arguing with Raven or tending to Lincoln’s wounds, and Monty and Jasper were always coming up with some new contraption that should get them kicked out of the college, so Miller was the only one who actually saw what was happening between the two. He didn't really care or mind, especially since he knew that if he wanted to, he had blackmail against them.

The next time Miller caught Bellamy and Clarke in a promiscuous situation, they were in the men’s bathroom of a coffee shop, and this time instead of seeing Bellamy’s bare naked ass, he saw part of Clarke’s back and more of her legs than he wanted. At least this time he wouldn't be scarred at the sight of seeing his best friend’s ass every time he falls asleep at night. Clarke screamed, Bellamy threw a bottle of soap towards the door, and all Miller could do was laugh as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

 

It became a bad habit of Miller walking into different situations that involved Clarke and Bellamy. Whether it was in a bathroom – which was apparently their favorite place to fuck – or Bellamy’s dorm room floor – no one remembers how that happened or what exactly happened – but it didn't matter because apparently the universe really wanted Miller to walk in on them. He assumed that at this point, Bellamy would actually know that if he placed a sock on the door handle, no one would interrupt them. It didn't even matter that he even bought them both a brand new package of socks for Christmas a joke, – one he only understood since no one else laughed – neither of them even bother using them. In response to this new bad habit, he’s made it known to knock once, announce that it’s Miller, knock again, announce one more time, and then knock a third time before entering. Either they were going deaf or he needed to knock louder.

* * *

 

“Bellamy, open the damn door! I left my textbook in there! Either open the door, or I’m picking the lock again. We both know what happened last time I picked the lock, and neither of us wants a repeat of that.” He banged on the door again, glaring at the wooden material as if it was just going to magically open. As he was about to knock again, the door opened enough for Clarke to slip out with a pile of her own books in her arms and her hair matted more than she believed. He smiled, moving out of the way as she shuffled by.

“You know, either you tell them or I do. I’m getting tired of walking in on naked asses and interrupted orgasms.” Miller smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Bellamy shove his head through a T-Shirt. All of the glares were worth it, especially if he could get a picture of that moment.

It was safe to say that a little less than a week later, Octavia was screaming her head off that she knew something was happening between her brother and her best friend. Miller, on the other hand, was cashing in with winning the bet of when they would get together first. If only they knew.


End file.
